Tyrael Steelfang
'Tyrael Steelfang '''is the divine son of the demigods Siris Steelfang and Lucina Sea-Born. He is the brother of Sariel and Azrael Steelfang, wielding an unlimited amount of power which he can use to change the world. As with his siblings, he is considered part of the Metapotent Trinity. He appears in ''The New Kingdoms. Tyrael is likewise the son of Siris and Lucina in the Cosmic Legacy, being the second born child. Sariel is his older sister and Azrael his younger. He was not born simultaneously with the other two, unlike in The New Kingdoms. Tyrael is associated with the forces of the world and the powers of the world, which closely associates him to the "Mage/Wizard" star sign even if he is not affected by star signs. Biography The New Kingdoms Tyrael, like his sister Sariel and brother Azrael, was born in the void, to Lucina and Siris. They were educated by their parents and via their cosmic consciousness. Due to his origin from Non-Linear Time, and the fact Tyrael Steelfang cannot have the concept of time apply to him, he has no known age. Due to the fact he can control all forces naturally due to his focus in this area, Tyrael Steelfang is the best reality warper among the three siblings that comprise the Metapotent Trinity. All natural forces are under his command, and this was also the first he learnt to use. Tyrael learnt swordplay directly from his father, who was one of the best Swordsmen across Oblivion, Aetherius and Mudus. He became extremely skilled with weaponry earlier than his siblings, mainly because he had an affinity for using weaponry. Tyrael's control over his powers is uncanny, though, having mastery over them. Tyrael returned to Mundus for a short time, where he flew over the lands of Tamriel. He soon left the Aurbis with his family for the void when his father recalled every main line Steelfang. Tyrael's return to Mundus and even the Aurbis can only remain as speculation, as the Steelfangs have taken a trip into the dimensions that existed beyond. Cosmic Legacy Tyrael was born in Higher Euphoria to his parents Siris and Lucina, as a full god from the first day he drew air into his lungs. Like many of the Steelfangs before him, Tyrael also had access to omniscience and understood all that was around him. Again, much like his older sister Sariel, Tyrael was given utmost care and concern by his mother and more involved relatives who didn't care if he already knew all. Tyrael was provided with the same level of interaction that his sister Sariel had, but unlike her he was a more introverted person and sometimes disliked it. From his uncle Abbadon, though, Tyrael learned to appreciate academia and books, which he found that he enjoyed even if he knew the contents before reading them. Also, Tyrael learnt to appreciate others as well, unlike the previous generations. Tyrael also gained his Sphere of Domination eventually, and he would much rather simply read. However, his sister Sariel loved to drag him along on her trips to the myriad universes. Tyrael willingly follows his sister, though, as he enjoys seeing the mortal world and collecting mortal books, even if he does not like mortals. He generally travels as a noble knight-errant of sorts, either alone or accompanying his sister. If not, he takes on the guise of a scholar. Personality and Appearance The New Kingdoms Tyrael's personality is unknown as he has not displayed any considerable personality traits. He is shown to be rather friendly to his family members and sometimes brash, but otherwise calm and composed. He is supposedly nearly as emotionless as his father, although he cares for his sister Sariel. Cosmic Legacy Tyrael is known to be able to retain his composure in all events, much like his father Siris, but he is not an innately apathetic person who cares not for the world. He is interested in what is around him for most part, and despite no longer needing to understand the world, he finds it meaningful as a part of existence. Towards his family, Tyrael respects most of them equally and he does not discriminate against those who were born in the mortal world. He does not seem to form strong connections with anyone outside of his immediate family, though, as he seems to consider everyone too equally, which makes it hard for him to side with anyone. Tyrael has a soft spot for his sisters and can be more easily persuaded by them to do things as compared to other people. He is normally difficult to convince to take action outside of that as he is naturally cautious and skeptical about the intentions of most people. Appearance Appearance wise, Tyrael retains the flawless skin of both his parents, a pair of blue eyes with slit pupils, silvery white hair that is nearly shiny and his lack of facial hair. As a male Steelfang, Tyrael Steelfang possesses the slightly feminine and very youthful features all his male family members have. Tyrael Steelfang stands at about 6'2" which makes him one of the taller males in his family. He is well built but not toned to the extent of his vain uncle Lucifer. Powers and Abilities The New Kingdoms Tyrael is fully omnipotent, with a specific focus on forces and physical phenomena. He can create, manipulate or destroy anything. He possesses an unlimited imagination and knowledge. As such, Tyrael can be said to possess every single power that exists and will exist, like his siblings. His energy colour is light blue, manifesting as white mists with a blue edging, along with flecks of blue energy flowing away. Tyrael, like his parents and siblings, can perceive time as a non linear entity. He can see in more than three dimensions if he chooses to do so, allowing him to comprehend abstract concepts flawlessly. Tyrael's mind can operate much faster than any mortal or god, giving him the ability to calculate anything in picoseconds. Tyrael has every physical ability that any Steelfang Vampire would have and has flawless combat capability, being able to slaughter anything or anyone with his bare hands, or even a seemingly useless item, such as household objects or work tools, even without using his powers. His body is indestructible. Tyrael can enter a "true form", like all other Steelfang Vampires of the main line. He gains a hood which obscures his face from view, appearing to have a black void for his face. His wings also increase in size and he gains three more pairs of wings, floating around him. When in true form, Tyrael is so powerful that the universe he is in begins to unravel and tear apart. Cosmic Legacy Tyrael was born very strongly connected to the power of All Creation, which granted him omniscience on birth and thus the ability to use and comprehend all magic forms. Tyrael is therefore one of the masters of True Alteration (All Magic) as he has achieved the pinnacle use of all known spells. Tyrael has a strong preference for raw magicka manipulation, much like his parents, if any magic form is considered, but he is also naturally talented in Telekinesis. Tyrael is a Steelfang Vampire, and hence the highest tier of divinity within the realms. This gives him physical prowess that is much higher than a mortal. It also makes it possible for him to defeat cosmic entities with physical strength alone in conjunction with his extremely high divine nature. Tyrael naturally possesses high level Vitakinetic abilities to control life forces. He is also capable of high speed flight with his white wings. Tyrael is known to be skilled at using many different weapons, with the sword being his main preference. Tyrael's strong link to the power of All Creation grants him extreme power over the world, which allows him to warp reality according to his will by simply dominating it and know everything, constituting omniscience. Tyrael's high mental processing power and calculation ability due to his dominion allows him to calculate many possible parallel futures at once, and even change the calculations to affect the future possibilities. His body is protected by the highest level of Divine Skin. Tyrael's personal ability is "Material Emperor", which is his Sphere of Domination. This ability is conceptually linked to the dominion of all things that exist, giving Tyrael the power to freely manipulate material reality, materialize material reality or destroy material reality even without tapping into the Steelfang All Creation powers. This doesn't just allow him to control all four fundamental forces but also matter and energy as a whole. Tyrael can also access other powers as part of "material reality", which gives him an archive of abilities not inferior to his siblings. Hence, he is considered virtually omnipotent. Equipment The New Kingdoms Tyrael wields a silver and golden longsword named "Aether Kinetisword". The weapon's powers are as unlimited as its wielder's powers. The main ability of the sword is to create black holes from which no matter can escape, or even singularity crescents that consume everything they touch, allowing Tyrael to destroy large amounts of foes by committing them into non existence. Tyrael's sword is further capable of slicing through dimensions, to hit targets with its blade even if the target is apparently very far away, and should not be hit normally. Tyrael is not creating sword beams or similar when he does this, but rather it is the innate power of his sword to be able to attack what he wants attacked, with no restriction. Due to his absolute strength, no armor will survive contact with his blade. Finally, Tyrael's sword can gather a sort of void energy within its core, at the hilt, before projecting this energy along the blade. With a single slash, Tyrael can end the entire universe, slicing it apart in an anti world attack. This ability of his blade is an absolute, and it is akin to him attacking everything in the universe with a single, powerful attack. Tyrael wears a full set of golden and silver armor he can create and dissipate at will. As with his siblings, his armor is more for ornamental purposes, as his body is indestructible, although it is a full set of equally indestructible platemail. Tyrael can change the armor into anything, such as robes. All are indestructible. Cosmic Legacy Tyrael's sword has a similar design to the original, being made of gold and silver materials. The blade is known as "Reality's Horizon" instead. The weapon is linked with the power of "Material Emperor", being able to destroy the material world and peel away reality to reveal the void. The sword can manipulate energy for its ends, but charged slashes can release world splitting energy that unravels the universe in which the attack is performed. Due to the incredible destructive power of "Reality's Horizon", it is of course capable of cutting through Divine Skin. Tyrael also possesses a powerful device that takes the form of an Armillary sphere like orb, which actually accurately represents the cosmos which contains it. This is known as "Infinity's Grasp". The main purpose allows the wielder to read and manipulate the connection between the stars and fate, which can allow one to alter the positions of celestial objects if one's divinity is high enough. It can call down magical attacks, generate powerful shields or control stellar plasma for close in defense. Tyrael is known to use this device if he wants to perform high precision attacks that have extreme damage value, since it is capable of summoning magic from the stars rather than rely on line of sight from Tyrael himself to cast magic. The orb is limited to producing normal mortal magic if the user is incarnated, but is still a library of all spells. Tyrael possesses golden armor that all Steelfangs have, being able to manifest and dispel it at will. Otherwise, he will generally wear white clothing, his clothing of choice being a white cloak over a long sleeved white top that has long tails and white pants. The Steelfang armor he has is a powerful defensive tool in conjunction with his Divine Skin. Trivia * Tyrael is named for the angel of justice from Diablo. Tyrael shares almost nothing in common with his namesake save the fact his armor is golden, he wields a straight sword and the fact he is one of the most powerful of his kind. * Tyrael represents the four fundamental forces that make up any universe - Electromagnetism, Gravity, the Strong Nuclear Force and the Weak Nuclear Force. * Tyrael Steeelfang looks a bit like his dad Siris. The resemblance is on purpose * Tyrael Steelfang's facial features are not based on anyone in particular, but are very similar to standard male anime protagonists. * Aether Kinetisword's strongest attack is based on Enuma Elish - Star that Divided Heaven and Earth from the Fate Series. Concept Art Tyrael Steelfang Redone.jpg|Anime style depiction of Tyrael Steelfang, with updated wings. Tyrael Steelfang Seraph of the Forces.jpg|Tyrael Steelfang with his true wings unleased, his halo manifesting over his head - his most accurate depiction thus far. Tyrael Steelfang New Art.jpg|Tyrael Steelfang done with a new art style... File:Tyrael Steelfang Close Up.jpg|Test Portrait Tyrael Steelfang V5.jpg|Concept Art, based on adapting Siris Tyrael Steelfang Void Angel.jpg|Different pose, early art Tyrael Steelfang Force Master.jpg|Tyrael Steelfang, flying, with his sword ready, his hands concentrating the very powers of the cosmos. Tyrael Steelfang Divine Accelerator.jpg|Tyrael Steelfang in another pose with his sword. Tyrael Steelfang Future Perfect.jpg|Tyrael Steelfang in modern wear. Tyrael Steelfang Force Archangel.jpg|Tyrael Steelfang's older drawing. Tyrael_Steelfang_Angel_of_Forces.jpg|Tyrael Steelfang, controlling the very fabric of reality with the smallest spark Tyrael Steelfang kid.jpg|Tyrael Steelfang, when he was younger, already able to manifest his sword. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spellswords Category:Vampires Category:Nobility Category:Gods Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:College of Winterhold Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Cosmic Legacy Category:Immortal